


My Blue Heaven (REWRITE)

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal, Blowjobs, Child Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Underage Drinking, a lot of depraved stuff, child molestation, most sexual acts, orphan Aoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: When Aoba runs away from his abusive foster home, who will be his saviors when he's close to dying of hunger and cold? More importantly, will they be any better than what he had escaped from?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this fic a couple years ago and decided to delete it due to some negative feedback from a couple people. But I had also gotten a ton of people asking for it back. So I tweaked some thins and now am ready to repost!

So this is what hell was like...

Aoba shivered violently as he tried to stay warm with the clothes he had covering him. It was barely anything to be proud of, a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and a jacket that didn’t even keep out the cold. They were currently the only things on him. And the only things he actually owned. 

He was so tired but the numbing 5am cold kept him awake, his joints screaming in pain as they seemed to be stuck in whatever position Aoba had put them in when he curled up in the back of the dingy alley. 

It had been almost two days since he had eaten but the stomach pangs were long gone by that point, replaced with a weakness that was just so overpowering, he could hardly walk, let alone stand. 

But he still stuck by his decision. Even getting frostbite and going hungry was better than the shithole he had come from. It wasn’t like they wanted him anyway; they were just greedy assholes looking for a fucking check every month. 

He knew the area pretty well so running away wasn’t even a thing and he quickly let himself get lost in the shadows of the city, dodging the attention of most people around him as he slipped through crowded sidewalks. 

He knew he had nothing when he left and he knew it would be hard to survive by himself but there was no way he would survive if he had stayed. The beatings were getting more and more violent as the weeks passed, the last grandstand being so incredibly severe, he had been unconscious for two days afterward. The date on the alarm in his room letting him in on that little fact. He was honestly surprised he lived that long without any medical attention.

Aoba was forced out of his thoughts when footsteps drew closer to the alley that he was curled up in. He didn’t really pay much attention to it though as he tried to ignore the chill running through his body as he closed his eyes. 

The footsteps came closer and eventually the fifteen year old orphan could hear them enter the mouth of the alley, stepping closer to where he was. 

He had no energy to defend himself and he knew that if this was going to go in a bad direction, he would probably die… Although at that point he really couldn’t care less. 

“Hey kid… you alive?” 

The words spoken to him were almost unrecognizable in his hazy state, his eyes opening to try and focus on the direction the voice was coming from. “Fuck off…”

Instead of listening to the fifteen year old kid, the person moved forward still until their feet were right in front of him. “You want some money?”

Aoba’s ears perked up at that question even though he knew nothing good would come out of it. He knew the guy wasn’t just going to give him money. He may be young but he knew a thing or two about life on the street. 

“What do you want?” He muttered, his voice hoarse from lack of water and the dry winter air around him. He tried to muster up the strength to at least sit up and luckily was able to do that much.

“Wow, you’re a smart kid. I’ll give you a hundred for a blowjob.” 

The blue haired teen leaned up against the wall for support as he stared up at the man looming over him in his seated position. From what he could see the guy wasn’t bad looking. Even if the guy had been ugly as fuck he’d probably still have done it though. “Three hundred…”

“Fuck that shit, I doubt your mouth is worth three hundred kid.” 

“It is… Sorry I don’t have a resume or anything.” Aoba was honestly surprised that he was coherent enough to actually hold a conversation but this was some good money on the line. He could finally have some food and maybe rent a room for the night somewhere. 

The man squatted down so he was at eye level with the younger teen, his handsome features marred by scars of what obviously had been rough life. “Two hundred.” 

Okay, that wasn’t bad. “Fine. Give me the money first.”

“Fuck you kid, I’m not giving you shit until I get what I’m paying for.” The older man stood up again and Aoba heard the distinct clanking of the man’s belt as he undid it.

“Just so you know, I’m practically dying of starvation and cold right now. I can’t stand or walk on my own, I won’t be going anywhere.” 

Aoba’s words made the man’s hands falter in his actions. He looked down at the blue haired kid and sighed in frustration before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of bills. “Here…”

Shaking fingers grasped the bills from the man in front of him and pocketed them before facing forward once more, his hands moving to take over where the older man had left off before paying him. 

He got them undone quickly and pulled the man’s pants and underwear down, his hands moving to grip the slim hips in front of him, feeling the stranger jolt slightly at his cold fingers. 

He took the semi erect cock into his mouth, working the length quickly to full hardness, not really focusing on what he was doing and just let his brain shut off for the time being. 

His tongue moved along the underside, teasing the tip as he pulled almost all the way off, his teeth grazing slightly over the sensitive head. 

“Fuck…” 

Aoba could hear the man’s moans and panting above him but he didn’t pay attention as he continued to bob his head up and down, keeping a slow pace so the other could feel every inch of his mouth and tongue properly as he took the hard dick all the way down his throat, swallowing around the head before pulling off all the way. 

“Holy shit, your mouth is fucking amazing.” 

Aoba felt hands in his hair and he ignored the intense pain that shot down his spine as he continued, letting the man practically fuck his mouth, his lips sucking at the man’s dick as it moved in and out of his mouth at a rapid pace.

By the time he tasted cum, his entire body was wracked with pain as the man continued to grip his hair, not letting up as he moaned his completion into the teen’s mouth. 

Aoba breathed harshly, trying to take the pain but it was proving to be difficult and he tried to move his head away. “Let go of my hair shithead..”

“Damn, so rude…” The man did let go though before fastening his pants and his belt, pulling out another bill from his pocket. “Here… that was definitely worth three hundred kid.” 

Aoba blinked up at the offered money for a moment before reaching out to take it and pocketed it along with the rest. 

“Told you…” He smirked and tilted his head to the side a bit, trying his best to look cute. “You think you could help me up?”

He felt a hand under his arms as the man kneeled down again to pull him to his feet and he leaned against the wall heavily as his knees threatened to buckle. He breathed heavily as he began to take labored steps toward the mouth of the alley, every movement sending pain radiating through him. 

“Hey kid… you gonna be okay?” 

“Don’t fucking pretend you care. I just let you fuck my face for money; you got what you wanted…” Aoba didn’t look at the man as he spoke, turning the corner and heading down the street still clinging to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the couple comments I got on the first chapter you guys are amazing :)

Aoba wasn’t surprised that he was good at what he did. He wasn’t a virgin by any means and what better way to make money than to use skills he already possessed? 

Since he didn’t have a permanent place to live, nor was he old enough to actually work anywhere legally; being a whore was really all he could have done. 

He spent a month in the hotel he had found that night when he had given his first blowjob in exchange for money and not only did he have a warm place to sleep that night, he also had enough leftover to buy him some food as well. He knew he couldn’t eat too much at once, no matter how hungry he was. It would just be a waste when he was puking it back up again. So he went slowly. Eating only crackers as his first meal in two days and downing a bottle of water in what seemed like seconds. 

After that first night he took to recover a bit, he finally began to regain some of his strength, able to at least walk across the room without feeling exhausted. But he was quickly running out of money from paying to stay in the hotel each night and he would soon find himself back where he started if he didn’t do something about it soon. 

Which is how he found himself going out every night, looking for another opportunity to make some money. The people in the Old Resident District were all sick, most of the men he had come across had no issues with soliciting a fifteen year old boy. They knew how old he was, even if he didn’t outright tell them. His appearance was enough to tell them as much. 

He mostly stuck to blowjobs even though he knew he could get better money for going further than that. He wasn’t quite sure why he hesitated with sex. Even though he didn’t outwardly recognize it, maybe he felt scared. Having someone you know fuck you wasn’t even a thing to be worried about but a random stranger was a different story. Although he wasn’t sure why he thought that way, giving a stranger a blowjob was just as dangerous… 

That was why a month later he found himself looking for better money. He had gone out that night with his backpack that he had recently purchased, full of new clothing and some food to find a different hotel. He needed to find a new area. Being in one place for an entire month was getting boring and he always saw the same people, no new interest seeming to be coming his way. 

He didn’t go too far, just over to the North District, finding a fairly nice-ish hotel and paying for a week. No one questioned him, as long as he had money to pay they saw no reason to say anything. 

Once he had gotten up to his room, he dumped his bag onto the bed and pulled out some new clothes to wear once he had taken a shower. He had been checking the news on occasion to see if his foster parents had reported him missing but he suspected they wouldn’t even bother. It wasn’t as if CPS checked on him anyway. Even if they had, they probably wouldn’t have done anything about what was going on in the house. No one gave a shit. 

After showering, he carefully brushed out his hair and let it air dry as he pulled on some ripped up jeans along with a tight black short sleeve shirt. He’d have to wear a jacket since it was still pretty cold outside but luckily it had started to warm up as Winter was finally ending. 

He didn’t bother eating anything, figuring he’d take care of that afterward as he brushed his teeth and left the hotel room, key safely in his back pocket. 

It didn’t take him long to find someone. It was a middle aged man this time and the smell the man gave off almost made him vomit as he sucked the guy off. He pulled off just as the man came, not wanting it in his mouth as he felt the warm liquid hit his face.

After cleaning up, Aoba said nothing as the man paid him and he was on his way to find another customer. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was late when the blue haired teen decided to head back to the hotel, his head throbbing as he made his way down the street. He hadn’t done anything further than blowjobs again that night and he felt slightly disappointed in himself. 

He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. It sounded like two people so he ignored them and continued on his way. But the sound of the footsteps never got any further away and he finally turned to look behind him. 

It was honestly a bit strange and Aoba wasn’t sure what to think of them. They were both blond and they both looked very similar but they obviously weren’t twins… One was definitely taller and broader than the other and the shorter one wore glasses and was definitely more petite. 

“Why are you following me?” He wasn’t sure why he was even talking to them at all, but something compelled him to find out what these two wanted. The air about them was almost suffocating and it somehow excited him. 

The one with glasses stepped forward a bit, his smile a bit eerie and didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I apologize, we didn’t mean to bother you but… we couldn’t help but notice you walking all by yourself. It’s very late for someone your age to be out wandering all alone.” 

Aoba glared at the shorter of the two blondes. Who the fuck did he think he was? “You don’t even fucking know me, why should I even give a shit what you think?”

“Wow… what a mouth.” It was the taller of the two that spoke that time, his own smile full of perverse amusement. 

“Please, don’t get me wrong, I do know why you’re out so late. Perhaps you’d like a place to stay for the night?” The blond with glasses started moving forward, his footsteps light on the ground as he approached Aoba, his blonde counterpart following a bit behind. “You’re name is Seragaki Aoba, correct?” 

The young teen felt his stomach drop and he immediately took off, his feet running as fast as they could carry him. They had to be the police or something, or maybe they were CPS… Shit, they did report him missing..

He wasn’t sure what had happened but the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, pain radiating through his body as the pavement tore up his clothing as he slid a bit after his initial fall. He felt weight on top of him as well and he turned to look at what it was. 

“Trip, I don’t think it was necessary to tackle him like that.” 

Aoba could faintly hear the voice as it approached. The taller of the two blondes, he supposed was named ‘Trip’ was currently on top of him, holding him down and effectively keeping him immobile. 

“How else was I supposed to catch him then? I didn’t see you running after him.” 

The one with the glasses sighed and kneeled down in front of the struggling teenager. “Aoba-san, please calm down, we’re not going to take you back to your foster parents, nor are we going to turn you in to CPS. We’re merely here to give you what you need.” 

Those words made Aoba stop struggling for a moment, his eyes looked into the older man’s next to him. It was then that he noticed the color of those eyes; icy blue… how unusual. They didn’t seem real to him. “What do you mean?”

“You need money, a place to sleep, food… yes?”

The teen nodded slowly as Trip moved off of him, allowing him to sit up as he continued to look at the one with the glasses. He had yet to learn his name but he really didn’t care all that much. 

“We can give you those things. Of course not for free but….”

“Fuck you, I’m not going to be your personal whore…” 

“You should really listen to everything VIrus has to say… maybe it’s something you’ll actually want.” Trip smirked as he leaned against the wall casually like he hadn’t just took a flying leap to tackle and pin down a fifteen year old boy. 

Virus… who the hell were these people? “How do you know my name?”

“Well…” Virus opened up a file from his coil and scrolled down it until he found what he was looking for. “According to our records, you signed up with interest in Rhyme, is that correct?” 

Rhyme? What the hell did Rhyme have to do with anything? It wasn’t even out yet. “Yeah, so what?”

“That’s how we know you’re name obviously, we have the list of all the people who signed up. Frankly you were very difficult to track down Aoba-san.” The blond with the glasses smiled and stood up again, moving over to where Trip stood. “But that doesn’t really have much to do with why we’re here tonight. You are offering a service and we would like to buy…”

Aoba stood up as well, his body still in some pain from the fall he had taken but nothing he couldn’t handle. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. How did they even know where he was? “What do you want?”

“We want you for a week… how much would that be?”

A week? They wanted to buy him for a week? Aoba just stood there, almost feeling numb as he tried to rationalize what these two were even doing. Were they trying to kidnap him? What would be the point? No, that couldn’t have been it, they wouldn’t offer to pay him if that were the case. Trip had shown how strong and fast he was, he could have easily subdued Aoba and taken him with no issue at all. 

Even though he knew he should get the hell away from these two psychos, he still had that morbid fascination. “...I don’t know how much.” 

“How about this… We will pay you the difference for how much longer you would be staying at this hotel, and then another thousand on top of that.”

Aoba wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing but a thousand dollars was a shit load of money to someone like him. There was no way he could pass up this opportunity. 

All he did was nod in answer and Virus’s smile became even bigger as he stepped toward Aoba, taking the teen’s chin in his hand and planting a soft kiss to the pale, smooth cheek. “Very good… shall we go then?”

Trip pushed himself off of the wall and approached the teen as well, wrapping an arm around the blue haired boy’s waist. “Come on, can’t we try out our merchandise first?” 

“I’m sure Aoba-san is too tired tonight. We can have plenty of fun with him tomorrow.” Virus brushed his fingertips over the cheek he had just kissed before pulling away, taking the teen’s hand and pulling him gently back the way they had come. 

 

Aoba just followed, noticing they were taking him back to his hotel, most likely for his stuff. The two blondes waited in the lobby and once the teen had come back down with his backpack and meager belongings they were back outside, making their way to… Aoba had no idea. 

They eventually approached a black car which the three got into, Virus at the wheel and Trip in the passenger seat next to him. Aoba sat in the backseat, his mind on overdrive as he tried to process what was even happening. He didn’t even have a clue as to where these people were taking him. He could be killed for all he knew. 

“Where are we going?” He finally had the courage to speak. Being in the car was strange to him, no one really drove in the Old Resident District so the fact that they were driving now was a bit unusual. 

Trip turned to look back at the teen, a knowing smirk fixed on his face as he met Aoba’s eyes. 

“Platinum Jail…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah you guys are so amazing!!! I'm so happy this rewrite is getting well received! Please check out my other stories if you haven't already! I have tons of DMMD fics XD

Platinum Jail was just as unnecessarily extravagant as Aoba had seen it advertised on TV. He still wasn’t sure what the purpose of such a place was, it seemed so pretentious. 

The blue haired boy looked out the window as the car rolled smoothly down the reflective streets… What a stupid concept. What was the street even made out of? 

“Is this where you live?” he asked the two men in the front of the car. They hadn’t said anything to him since they entered the enclosed city. He still wasn’t sure what the two had planned for him but for what they were willing to pay, he would do almost anything they asked. 

“We have an apartment here but we also have one on Aoyagi street. Our jobs require us to be in the Old Resident District more often than not.” Virus spoke as he kept his icy blue eyes on the road in front of him, eventually pulling into a parking garage that belonged to an extravagant high rise apartment building. “We won’t be here for long, just a couple days at most.” 

Aoba shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring where they were. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not attached to the Old Resident District or anything... “

“Well that’s good, that place is shit anyway.” Trip unbuckled his seatbelt as soon as the car had stopped and turned to face the little blue haired teen. “Plus, there are a lot of fun things to do here….” 

Once they were all out of the car, the two blondes led the younger teen up an elevator to one of the higher floors of the building. The elevator was huge and even had a small cushioned bench that someone could sit on if they wanted to. Why the fuck would they want to do that? It was an elevator…

The apartment was just as over the top extravagant as the rest of Platinum Jail. Aoba wasn’t sure why but each new thing he saw of the elite indoor city, the more he was put off by it. At least they’d only be there for a couple days. 

After quickly looking around at the white walls and almost sterile looking living room with it’s grey furniture and spotless decor, Aoba turned to look at the two who were busy checking their Coils for messages and whatnot. 

“So, how’s this payment thing going to work?” He wasn’t sure which of the two was going to answer him but by now he figured it would probably be Virus. The smaller of the two blonde’s seemed a lot more in control of things than Trip did. 

“That’s part of the reason we’re here.” Virus set down with a glass of something he had poured himself upon entering the kitchen a few moments before. Aoba suspected it was some type of alcohol judging from the amber color. “The kind of money we’ll be paying you is unavailable to get our hands on in the Old Resident District. as our assets are here.” 

“It’s a pain in the ass really… I’d honestly prefer just staying here all the time.” Trip moved over to Aoba and lightly touched the younger teen’s lower back, running his fingertips across the boy’s tee shirt. “Although now that you’re with us, going into the Old Resident district may not be so boring…”

Aoba couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable under Trip’s intense stare and his touch, as gentle as it was, seemed almost predatory; as if he was daring Aoba to do something. 

Virus chuckled slightly at his partner’s eagerness. He couldn't blame Trip; Aoba was incredibly cute, not to mention could be used in any way they wanted, and not just for sexual exploits… 

“Ultimately, you can choose how you want to be paid. We can pay you now if you’d prefer?” Virus smiled sweetly as he approached the smaller teen as well, his fingers brushing against Aoba’s cheek. “Either way, I know our money will be well spent.” 

 

Not one to give in so easily to anything, Aoba moved away from the two harshly, his expression set in a glare. “And what if I just run off with the money?”

Trip snorted at that, blatant amusement written all over his face. “You can try…”

Aoba felt his stomach clench as he felt defiance well up in him. Those orders never failed to stir up his desire to do just what someone told him he couldn’t. He felt Virus step closer to him once more, the man’s body heat almost unnaturally warm as he was mere inches away. 

“By all means, Aoba-san, you are more than welcome to leave whenever you like. Although you will eventually give us what you owe. But I can tell you now, it will be a lot easier on you if you just stay with us for the time you agreed. It doesn’t matter where you try to go, we’ll be able to find you.” The blond lifted Aoba’s chin with his fingertips, his eyes locking with the younger teen’s, almost seeming to penetrate his very being and it made the smaller boy shiver slightly. 

Not letting his initial apprehension show on his face, Aoba continued to glare and pulled back from the blonde’s touch, his body tensing in defensiveness. “Don’t think I can’t fucking disappear if I want to.”

“As I said, we won’t stop you from leaving. Just know that if we pay you now, you’ll give us what you owe in one form or another.” Virus didn’t approach again, respecting Aoba’s personal space for the time being. “Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow. I’m sure you’re tired Aoba-san….” 

Aoba glanced over quickly to Trip, the taller of the two blondes wasn’t too far away, that predatory gleam still lingering in his intense blue eyes. Looking back toward Virus, he remained guarded, his expression still defensive. “Whatever,,,”

Virus just continued to smile as he directed Trip to show Aoba where he would be sleeping for the night. The room was just as sterile looking as the rest of the high rise; white and grey furnishings with a large floor to ceiling window that faced the bright lights and eternal night life of Platinum Jail. 

Moving over to the window once the taller blond had left him alone; Aoba finally took some time to actually look at the indoor city. So far he wasn’t that impressed. It seemed like a waste of money and such a shitty excuse to run so many people out of their homes and jobs just to build such a superficial place. What a fucked up world… 

Aoba opened his backpack and pulled out some comfortable clothes to sleep in. He still wasn’t sure if he had made the right decision to actually sell himself for an entire week. Of course it was just as dangerous as what he did on a regular basis but something about the two blondes seemed darker… they definitely gave off a psychopathic vibe but the blue haired teen had no problem risking it for what they said they would pay him. Plus, it wasn’t as if his life was anything to live for anyway… 

Turning off the lights, he got into the overly large bed, noticing how stiff the mattress was and wondered vaguely who else had slept in the same bed he was currently laying in… It unnerved him a bit.

He pulled up a screen on his Coil, the phone like device coming in handy more so than he thought, especially when he was bored. He was surprised how inexpensive they were and kicked himself when he had purchased it for not getting one sooner. Even when he hadn’t been making that much in the beginning he could have probably still been able to afford it. 

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep; according to his Coil, it was around 7am. He was too exhausted to let his apprehension keep him up. He supposed the only decent thing about Platinum jail was that it was constantly dark outside, making it so much easier to sleep during the day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for but when he woke next, it was obviously still dark outside. It took him a moment to register where he was, the memories coming back to him after a few seconds. He then noticed immediately that something was off…

Someone was touching him.

He didn’t move away, knowing it was probably one of the weird blond guys. Aoba figured it would be something he’d have to get used to. Those two bought him for a reason after all. 

Looking over to see who it was, he could feel the hand move against his exposed thigh, the shorts he had worn to bed earlier only long enough to really cover his crotch. 

“You’re Trip, right?”

The muscular blond smiled and moved his hand down a bit toward Aoba’s knee, caressing the soft skin. 

Aoba noticed that Trip’s smile was different from Virus’s. While the shorter blond always seemed calm and collected, his smile seeming almost reassuring to someone who didn’t know any better; Trip’s smile was just bordering on manic. It wasn’t an insane smile or anything, but Aoba had the feeling that Virus was usually the one who called the shots as far as their partnership was concerned and the taller blond seemed just at the point of breaking. It was funny though because Trip was also clearly devoted to the other… weird. 

“Yep… Virus wanted me to wake you up. Something about paying you I think.” Trip let his hand move back up Aoba’s thigh once more, his fingertips mere centimeters from the young teen’s crotch before he pulled back and stood up. “You look cute when you sleep, by the way.” 

Aoba didn’t say anything in response. He didn’t care what they thought of him, it had nothing to do with their agreement. 

He pushed himself up from the bed and moved past Trip to the adjacent bathroom. He didn’t pay attention to how huge the room was nor did he care that everything he needed was already in there. 

When he entered the bedroom once more, he noticed Trip was no longer in the room; at least he didn’t have to deal with his awkward staring anymore… for the moment. 

Not bothering to change just yet, Aoba made his way out into the living room, Virus immediately noticing his presence and gave him that almost adoring smile. “Good afternoon, Aoba-san, I hope you slept well.” 

The younger teen just nodded, not really one for mundane chit chat. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. He felt like an idiot just standing in the middle of the living room in his tiny shorts and t-shirt…

“Come sit down, Aoba-san and we can discuss our agreement a bit more.” Virus took a sip of what Aoba guessed was coffee judging from the cup the blond was holding. 

The blue haired boy nodded and moved to the couch where the two men were sitting. The couch wasn’t too big, more for looks than comfort, and the only spot to really sit was in between them. He mentally sighed but moved to sit on the cushion, one blond on each side of him. It was a bit intimidating but he didn’t let it show. 

“Aoba-san…” Virus started speaking as soon as Aoba sat down, his eyes focusing on the golden eyes of the younger teen, keeping contact at all times with him. “I have set up a bank account for you in which your payment of $500 dollars has been deposited. Currently, we owe you $1,000 more and will be depositing another $500 into your account in three days. Your last $500 will be given to you upon your completion of your services to us four days after your second payment; that is one week from now.” 

Aoba had no idea how to react to that. They gave him a fucking bank account? He shouldn’t have been too surprised, considering the lifestyle they obviously lived, but to give a kid a bank account just like that… All he could do was nod, signifying he understood. 

“Now remember; this is your job, so you must provide us with the most quality services. If we are unsatisfied in any way, we are entitled to take that money back from you. Do you understand that?” 

Aoba nodded again. What the hell was he even getting himself into?

“Eh, he’ll be fine. He was able to afford that hotel right? That place is expensive as fuck, at least for the Old Resident District.” 

Aoba turned his head when he heard Trip speak on his other side, the taller blond flipping through channels on the TV but it was obvious he was still paying close attention to what was happening next to him. 

“We’ll see…” Virus set down his coffee cup before picking up a small envelope and handed it to the blue haired teen. “This has your debit card in it and all of your account information. You should also be able to access your account online from your Coil. Do you have any questions?”

“What will I be doing?” The question was immediate and Aoba hadn’t planned on asking it at all but it just kind of slipped out. He shut his mouth quickly once it had left his lips and wanted to punch himself for asking. He knew what they wanted but he still wasn’t quite sure how far they wanted to go with him. 

“Aoba-san, I know you’re a smart kid, so I’m fairly certain you know what we expect of you. Although we may be taking you out of your comfort zone a lot this week… I trust you’ll stay professional?” Virus leaned forward, his hand moving to Aoba’s smooth thigh, the same one Trip had been touching earlier, the elegant fingers moving up toward his crotch. 

Aoba leaned back just a bit as the smaller of the two blonde’s moved closer, his back eventually resting against Trip who apparently was done watching TV as his arm was suddenly moving around his waist, holding the smaller teen against his much larger body. 

Virus smirked, his icy blue eyes piercing right through Aoba’s own as he moved even closer, his mouth almost touching the teen’s as his hand finally made contact with Aoba’s hardening dick. “Shall we give you an example?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX WITH A MINOR COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER. FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE.
> 
> Other than that, thank you once again for all the great feedback! I've been getting some amazing comments lately on this and I'm incredibly thankful <3

Aoba felt pain immediately after Virus’s lips were on his but it wasn’t Virus who was inflicting it. Trip’s teeth had sunk deep into the skin of his neck, causing the young teen to let out a pained cry into the mouth covering his. 

He knew better though and didn’t try to pull away. He had dealt with customers who had certain kinks and he learned to deal with them and tried not to act disgusted by some of them… He tended to lose customers when they felt he was uncooperative. 

Taking in a lungful of air when the blond in front of him finally pulled back from the almost suffocating kiss, Aoba could feel his shorts being pulled down his thighs and off of his legs completely, his body being maneuvered fully onto Trip’s lap, facing away from the larger blond still. He could vaguely feel blood slowly sliding down his neck but all he did was curse inwardly at the fact that it would probably stain his shirt… Trip’s hands on his thighs were bruising as he gripped the smooth skin, pulling the teen’s legs further apart, his teeth sinking into Aoba’s flesh once more; this time going for his shoulder. 

“Hmmm… you’re body’s reacting very well Aoba-san, I wonder what other stimuli will get you hard. We’ll have to see during the course of your stay with us.” Virus smirked as he stood from the couch, moving so he was in front of Aoba, his frame hovering over the teen in Trip’s lap. “Tell me… how is your pain tolerance?”

Aoba looked up, meeting those piercing blue eyes and it was hard to look away. But he also found himself not wanting to. His breathing was harsh as he tried to take the piercing pain of Trip’s teeth, his fingers digging into the older man’s thighs that were just underneath his. “Wouldn’t you rather test that yourself?” 

Virus smirked, seeming to be satisfied with that answer as he pushed Aoba’s shirt up so it bunched under his chin and arms, revealing tiny pink nipples. “Oh we plan to. Your body could use some decoration…”

The blue haired teen didn’t even flinch when he felt hands grasp his length. He wasn’t sure who it was, his eyes still focused on Virus’s own captivating icy blue orbs, a small whimper of a moan leaving his throat as nails dug into the sensitive flesh. 

“Does that feel good Aoba-san, or does it hurt?” Virus remained where he was, his hands clasped behind his back sa he just continued to watch the young boy, wanting to see that beautiful face react to their ministrations on his body. 

Aoba didn’t answer, his hips merely pushing up into that touch, the hand beginning to move up and down, squeezing harshly at the head at each upward stroke. 

“Are you not sure?” Virus kneeled down on the floor in between Aoba’s spread legs, watching as Trip’s hand moved a bit faster along Aoba’s cock, the hard length leaking profusely as the other blond continued to provide stimulation. “Trip, stop for a moment…”

The younger blond did as asked, his hand moving away from Aoba’s dick completely. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Virus, curious as to what his older counterpart had in mind. 

“Haaahhh….” Aoba gripped Trip’s thighs tighter as the sensations were ripped away from him and he was left feeling like someone had slammed a sledgehammer down onto his stomach. It was almost just as painful as those bites from earlier.

Virus’s eyes focused on Aoba’s face once more, his hand coming up to brush against the teen’s flushed cheek. “Now… what about that? Did that feel good?” 

Aoba glared at the piercing stare, pulling his face away from that touch. “Fuck you… I’m not into that mind game bullshit.” 

“Oh… I wasn’t aware. Although while I suppose we could be accommodating to your fierce dislike of ‘mind games’, I believe it would be a reckless decision on your part to deny me what I want. Your payment is still refundable.” Virus smiled once more as he let his hand travel down Aoba’s chest and stomach, fingertips light and gentle in heavy contrast to Trip’s harsh teeth and fingers, until they reached his straining erection, soft pads of his fingers stroking lightly against the leaking head. “I’ll ask one more time... does it feel good?” 

Aoba took in a sharp breath, the pleasure that radiated through his cock at the touch was almost just as painful as everything else. He was so sensitive and overstimulated that any kind of touch just felt entirely too intense. But he knew the blond was right. He couldn’t be picky, there was so much money riding on this week and he had to stick with it. When was an opportunity like this ever going to come again? 

“It feels good…” 

Virus smiled. “Hmmm… I’m glad.” 

The younger of the two blonde’s smirked and wrapped his hand around Aoba’s cock once more, the harshness of his grip and speed of his movements a sharp contrast to Virus’s gentle touch just a moment before and Aoba couldn’t help but feel his orgasm rush forward, cum leaving his body to land on his stomach and chest, his hips jolting upward every few moments as he moaned loudly at the intense release. 

“Damn, look at all that.” Trip smirked as he ran his fingers through the still warm substance, spreading it around along Aoba’s heaving stomach, almost seeming to be fascinated by his own movements. 

“That was very good, Aoba-san. I think you’ll be of very good use for us this week.” Virus pushed his glasses up a little as he stood up once more, moving away from the couch and toward the kitchen. “We’ll be heading to the Old Residential district in a little while to do some work. You may want to clean yourself up a bit.” 

Trip smirked, his eyes moving to Aoba once more, the bite marks he had left were starting to turn purple… it was pretty awesome looking… “You heard him… let’s go.” 

Aoba was too drained to protest or even move when Trip just stood up, the smaller teen in his arms and carried him easily back to his bedroom. He was deposited on the bed and was about to roll over to maybe try and get up on his own when he felt hands press his shoulders back down into the bed. 

“Hey… not yet… you need to take care of the problem you’ve caused…” Once Trip made sure he had Aoba’s full attention, and that the younger boy wasn’t going anywhere, he removed his hands before they moved to his own pants, unfastening them quickly to pull out his hard cock. He was already so close to coming and it probably wouldn’t take much to get him off. But he wanted to see how well the blue haired teen preformed with his mouth. 

Aoba didn’t say anything, just stayed where he was and waited for the blond to come to him. He knew what Trip wanted. He knew his type well. The kind that liked to inflict pain, that wanted to see suffering… To be quite honest; Aoba wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of having the taller blond completely fuck him up… it could be fun. 

Climbing up onto the bed, Trip’s eyes seemed to flash with excitement as he hovered over the prone body before him. Aoba was so small and fragile looking and Trip knew it wouldn’t take much to seriously hurt him. He wondered how far he could take this… Of course he had no problem hurting Aoba, the kid was practically asking for it with that look. 

Straddling the teen’s chest, Trip took a fistfull of Aoba’s hair and shoved his dick forcefully into the now open mouth, Aoba’s pained cry from his hair being gripped muffled by the sudden intrusion. 

Aoba’s hands clawed at Trip’s thighs, trying to find some grip as he felt his air supply being cut off by the weird angle his head was being bent at along with the thick cock being shoved down his throat. He gagged around it as his throat tried to expel the foreign object but the man above him wasn’t letting up. 

“Oh shit… fuck that’s hot.” Trip grinned down at the sight below him, Aoba’s watering eyes the best part in the blonde’s opinion. He knew it was only from his body’s reaction but he was sure he could get Aoba to actually cry. 

He pulled his dick out of Aoba’s mouth, loving the way the younger teen gasped for air, still not seeming to be able to get enough. “Come on, open up for me…”

Aoba felt his chest heave as he tried to take in air. It took a few seconds for his body to realize that he could actually breathe again and he opened his mouth as Trip had told him to, trying to prepare himself for the onslaught that he knew was about to come.

Fingers still gripping blue locks, the older blond pushed himself into Aoba’s mouth once more, but instead of staying there, he moved his hips rapidly back and forth, his cock moving in and out of the smaller male’s throat creating the most erotic sounds the blond had ever heard come from someone who was choking on his dick. 

“Trip are you... “ Virus cut off his own sentence as he entered the bedroom, his eyes taking in what was happening and he couldn’t help but let a smirk appear on his face. “He looks good like that.” 

“Fuck yeah, he does...” Trip didn’t even look at the other blond as he continued to thrust, His only focus at the moment occupied solely by Aob a and his amazingly gorgeous face as he choked on his dick. Aoba’s grip on his thighs seemed to be lacking in it’s initial intensity and the blond was pretty sure he was close to passing out. 

Virus said nothing more and left the room. He figured Trip would want to indulge in Aoba a bit while he had the opportunity and who was he to deny his partner such a chance? After all, Aoba belonged to both of them that week. 

Aoba’s mind was so foggy he wasn’t even sure what was happening at that point. He thought he had heard Virus say something but maybe it had been his imagination. He couldn’t even focus on what he was looking at as he tried to meet Trip’s eyes, figuring the sick fuck would like that. Darkness was at the edges of his mind and he could feel his body growing weaker as oxygen was denied him for a bit too long. 

Then suddenly he was coughing and gasping for air once more as the taste of cum lingered on his tongue. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he could also feel some of it on his face as well. 

Trip grunted as his orgasm hit, shooting his release down Aoba’s throat before pulling out halfway through his orgasm, the rest of the sticky white substance landing on Aoba’s face, splattering along his lips and left cheek. 

He finally let go of the blue locks and grinned down at the exhausted and abused boy beneath him, his expression was almost borderline manic once again. “Oh man… that was way too good. I’ll have to take advantage of that mouth as much as possible this week.” 

Aoba couldn’t move, he was still having a bit of trouble breathing and it was hard to determine if he was even breathing or not. Judging by the fact that he was still conscious, he figured he was at least getting some oxygen. HIs chest and lungs hurt so badly and his throat felt like it was on fire. But despite all that, he felt a grin spread across his face as he met Trip’s eyes. 

He could feel the darkness creeping up on him again but he couldn’t help the thrill and excitement coursing through him at Trip’s words, his voice so hoarse and raspy he barely recognized it as his own.

“I can’t fucking wait…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MORE UNDERAGE SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER. I FEEL I NEED TO WARN PEOPLE JUST IN CASE. 
> 
> Again thank you for the comments! I will reply to them soon!

Aoba sat silently in the back seat of the blonde's’ car once again, the vehicle leaving the gates of Platinum Jail. He really hadn’t had much time to recover after what happened between himself and Trip,

He felt tired, the acts of the first couple hours of his day already taking a toll on his body. His chest still felt like Trip was sitting on him and it was a bit difficult to breathe still. Maybe the taller blond had snapped a rib? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell them though; if they found out he was damaged goods, they might back out of their transaction with him. 

“Aoba-san… you look like you’re in pain, is everything alright?” Virus glanced at the young blue haired boy in the rearview mirror quickly before his eyes flicked back onto the road in front of him, the equally dark skies of the outside obviously signifying it was indeed night.

All Aoba could do was nod. He wasn’t sure if his voice would sound funny still and perhaps worry them more into maybe looking into what was wrong with him. He noticed Trip had also looked through the rearview mirror as well. The taller of the two blonde’s looking at him with perhaps a subtle smirk… Of course he’d be proud of the pain he’d inflicted on the younger teen... Aoba decided to just not look at either of them for the time being.

“Alright… but if there is, please let us know. It would be counterproductive if you were sick or injured.”

He knew it… Aoba looked at Virus this time, their eyes locking for a brief moment through the rearview mirror. “I’m fine.”

“Good…”

They didn’t drive too far into the Old Resident district and parked off of the sidewalk. Aoba noticed they were in the North District which was still heavily dilapidated and abandoned as it had been when Platinum Jail had been built and opened. The two immediately got out when the engine had turned off. 

Aoba followed suit and got out as well, hearing the small ‘beep’ as Virus locked the car. He hadn’t actually made it that close to Platinum Jail in the month he had been living in hotels.

The blue haired teen followed the two as they headed into an alley. He wasn’t really sure what was going on, neither blond told him anything before they had left…

“This will just take a little bit, Aoba-san. We’re testing out Rhyme in this spot and we’ve invited a few people to try it out.” Virus opened up a screen on his coil and began to look over the obvious list of names that were on it, his entire focus seeming to be devoted to it. 

Trip sighed as he seemed to be in a pretty relaxed state at the moment and leaned against the wall, his spiked hooded sweatshirt most likely getting dirty from the grime that lingered on the bricks. “This is so boring… I liked it better when we were testing it ourselves…” 

“Maybe you can go up against Aoba-san… I’m sure he’d like to try it out too.” Virus looked up and shot the younger blue haired boy a smile before moving closer to where Trip was so he could see the screen as well. “Plus, Toue never said anything about us not being able to do it anymore.” 

“Yeah… but it’s boring when I can’t go up against you Everyone else is so easy to beat.” Trip scrolled through the names on the list, noting how many people had signed up to test out Rhyme. He smiled in satisfaction, maybe he’d actually see some interesting shit today. 

“You think everything is boring when it doesn’t involve the two of us...” Virus’s expression was one of amusement as he moved away from Trip once more and began typing out a message.

“Well… not anymore. Aoba’s pretty interesting…” 

Aoba had sworn he saw a flash of something in those eyes but couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It definitely wasn’t anything he had seen in them in the short time he’d already spent with the man. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried about it or not though. 

“Very interesting…” Virus agreed, his fingertips moving against Aoba’s cheek and up into his hair. 

Aoba flinched at the touch to his hair but tried not to let it show. He hadn’t told them about the sensitivity of his hair and vaguely wondered at the many ways they would exploit that once they found out.

A couple people were already filling into the small alleyway, Virus moving over to speak with them quietly, his elegant fingers moving over the screen on his coil as he took down their information. 

Trip glanced over at the group of people every once in awhile but didn’t move over to join Virus. He was really only there to look intimidating anyway and ‘take care’ of anyone who tried anything… It had happened before while they previously tested the game. People became agitated very quickly if they think they’ve lost unfairly. 

Aoba wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He wondered if they would let him test out the game too? They said they found him because he put his name on the list of beta testers… but it seemed like their use for him had changed quite drastically. 

“Hey… wanna have some more fun?” 

Aoba jumped a little as the words were spoken directly into his ear. When the hell had Trip even moved? He felt his body heat up at the question and he wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or fear. His body felt a little better than it had earlier but maybe that was just because he was no longer having to sit down in a cramped car. 

Why was he even asking? It wasn’t as if Aoba had any choice in the matter… He was going to say yes whether he wanted to or not. To be honest, he really wasn’t up to anymore with Trip for the moment. 

He merely shrugged and quickly glanced over to Virus who was still talking and then focused back on Trip once more. “I guess…”

“Sweet, come here…”

Aoba moved toward the taller blond, hands shoved in his pockets as he followed Trip a bit further down the alley and into a small alcove that was barely big enough to fit the two of them. 

Aoba was about to ask what Trip wanted when the back of his head smacked against the brick wall behind him. Pain radiated through his skull and down his spine, blood pooling in his mouth from where had bit his tongue. 

He wasn’t even sure what had happened until he felt a much more intense pain coming from his temple. He knew the pain well and for a split second looked up at the older blond in confusion before a glare replaced it. “What the fuck?”

Trip smirked and leaned in to brush his lips against the shell of Aoba’s ear. “You’re beautiful when you’re in pain. That look on your face is just so fucking addicting.... I could probably come just by watching you.”

There was nowhere for him to go; he was trapped between the wall and Trip. The older man’s words didn’t surprise him, the guy was obviously a sadistic shit. Even though there was a lot that he could take, his body probably wouldn’t be able to take much after what the older blond had done to him earlier that day. He already felt slightly nauseous. 

“You know… I really liked how you looked earlier; when I bit you. All that blood on that perfectly smooth skin. Let’s see that again…” Trip licked at the younger teen’s earlobe quickly before moving down to Aoba’s collarbone, his teeth latching on around the protruding bone and biting down hard, his teeth breaking the skin easily. 

Despite his best efforts, Aoba couldn’t help but let out a pained whimper as those relentless teeth dug into his flesh. His hands reached up to grip Trip’s muscular arms as he rode out the pain. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about Trip’s obvious sadistic bloodlust. On one hand it was terrifying, the older blond was a serial killer in the making… to be fair, Virus was in that same boat as well… But he knew Trip could kill him if he wanted to. But he also knew that would be counterproductive for them.

On the other hand, he could feel his cock hardening in his pants and vaguely wondered if he was just as sick as they were. Honestly, he wouldn’t have been that surprised if it turned out to be the case. 

He had prepared his mind for the pain. Knowing exactly how to handle it, having been through it multiple times in his short life. He retreated into himself as Trip’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed before lips smashed harshly against his own, teeth cutting into the flesh of his bottom lip, blood already starting to spill from the small cuts. 

Aoba tried to take in air when Trip pulled away from his mouth, but the damage to his ribs from earlier was making it impossible to try and breathe inward without stabbing pain ripping through his abdomen and up his chest. He vaguely hoped that none of his broken rib bones punctured a lung… He also wondered if Trip would even notice. 

Aoba smirked inwardly; the psycho would probably get off on it.

“I know what you’re doing… I won’t let you numb yourself to this… Look at me….” Trip’s voice was deep and quiet, a darkness almost seemed to engulf him as he focused intently on the younger boy’s face, forcing their eyes to meet once more. “Yeah, that’s it… show me those beautiful eyes… Don’t hide from this because deep down you know you want more.”

Aoba clenched his fingers around the fabric of Trip’s shirt, not knowing where else to put his hands really. He needed to hang on to something; being pulled out of that safe place in his head was startling and the pain was so intense that he cried out when Trip’s nails scratched down the front of Aoba’s now exposed stomach. When had his shirt been pulled up? 

Trip just continued to smirk as his hand made quick work of Aoba’s belt and fastenings of his jeans. “Shhhh, we don’t want to disturb Virus, do we? He works so hard after all….”

The taller blonde’s hand pushed itself into Aoba’s pants, taking hold of the kid’s rock hard cock along with his balls and squeezed harshly. “Look at how hard you are, even with everything i’ve already done. Damn, I think my attraction for you has gone up even more… You know, it’s not very easy to catch my interest.”

Aoba’s immediate reaction was to sink his teeth into his own bottom lip, tasting blood immediately as he did so. The pain was sharp and so intense that he felt tears spring to his eyes and begin to roll down his face. He felt like screaming but the sound would not escape him.

“Good boy… now stay quiet alright?” Trip kneeled down in front of the other, pulling Aoba’s pants down as he went. He immediately took the hard shaft into his mouth. He was glad Aoba was still hard for him, he would hate for the young teen to not be able to enjoy what he was giving him. After all; he wanted Aoba to feel good as well. Seeing the smaller teen come earlier had been so incredibly arousing that he could probably watch him do it over and over…. hmmm that was a thought… 

Aoba sucked in a breath as he felt sharp teeth sink into his thigh and he tried to jerk his hips away from the pain. Trip’s hold on his thighs were to the point of bruising and there was no way he was getting out from between the older man and the wall he was currently pressed against. 

Looking up at the blue haired teen, Trip seemed to smile almost lovingly up at Aoba before he let his mouth sink onto the kid’s length, his tongue working the boy’s cock, creating intense pleasure that was a stark contrast to the intense pain Aoba had been receiving so far. 

He tried to stay quiet, he really did, but Trip’s mouth felt amazing on him and he couldn’t help but let small whimpers of pleasure escape him as his hips twitched every once in awhile when the older blond hit a sensitive spot with his tongue. 

Pulling his mouth away from Aoba, for a moment, Trip’s eyes never left the younger teen’s face as he leaned up to kiss the other’s bare stomach. “Damn, I don’t know if I’m going to want to let you go at the end of the week. You make the hottest sounds ever… no matter what I’m doing to you.” 

Despite himself, Aoba could not break his gaze from Trip. The man was just entirely too… he wasn’t sure what he was but it was very distracting. He did know one thing; Trip was very attractive; as was Virus… but there was something different about Trip that seemed to pull Aoba in more. Maybe it was the raw desire as well as the obvious bloodlust that just seemed to make the younger teen want to see how far he was willing to let Trip go with him. 

He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down on his fingers to muffle his sounds once more as Trip’s mouth continued to suck at his dick, his orgasm hitting him moments later as pain also shot through him. Trip’s teeth were scraping against his length on every backward movement of his head but both pain and pleasure had mixed together to create something new that Aoba honestly wasn’t sure how to categorize. But one thing he did know…. he wanted more. 

It was hard to concentrate though as the pain that was now wracking his entire body made it very hard to think. He vaguely noticed Trip pulling his pants back up before kissing him gently once more on the forehead and pulled him out of the alcove toward the car where Virus waited for them. 

Aoba’s breathing was a bit shallow as he climbed into the car and Virus turned around in his seat to look at the younger boy, a critical eye passing over the teen’s body. 

“You look like you had a good time with Trip..” That smile was back again and it made Aoba feel as if he was being silently laughed at for some reason. 

“Too bad you were busy, you would have loved his face when he came this time…” Trip’s own smile was full of fondness as he looked at Aoba for a moment in the rearview mirror. He was already getting attached and he had no problem with it whatsoever. 

Virus turned back to face forward once more before his eyes glanced at Trip. “Well, we still have plenty of time with him. I’m sure we can come up with something equally as good next time. I’d love to see how beautiful that expression is.”

Aoba tuned them out after that. He didn’t care what they said. They were just talking like he wasn’t even there anyway so why put any effort into trying to follow their conversation? He was in entirely too much pain to give a single fuck. 

He watched through his window as they passed through the gates of Platinum Jail and back into that artificial, never ending night. He felt like he wanted to puke, from more than just the pain he felt.

Trip was definitely a force of nature and Aoba wasn’t sure if he could handle him fully. But despite that, he knew that Trip had some kind of control over himself… It was obvious that he didn’t want to seriously hurt him. Well, he didn’t want Aoba to be miserably in pain, he obviously wanted him to enjoy it. At least he knew that the older blond wouldn’t accidentally kill him or something like that. 

It was hard to determine what these two were thinking at any given time but the younger of the two blonde’s seemed to be the one most fascinated with his body, at least, fascinated with how he could make Aoba feel more than anything else. 

Virus was still a complete mystery; Aoba not having spent any kind of alone time with him at all yet. 

Although if the demonstration from earlier was any indicator of how it might be with the older blond… Aoba was fairly certain it would be a very different experience than what he’d already gone through with Trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting gap! I've caught up to my previously written chapters so updates will be once a week now! 
> 
> Thank you again to all the amazing comments <3

Aoba wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he honestly hadn’t been surprised that he did. One of them must have carried him up to the apartment because the next thing he was aware of after being in the car was waking up in his bed. 

The room was dark, whoever put him in there had also closed the curtains so the ever present neon lights outside didn’t disturb him. Even though it was dark, there was one source of light that he noticed coming from off to his left side. Looking over, he noticed Virus…

It had honestly startled Aoba for a moment. He had not been expecting anyone to be in the room with him. It didn’t take him long to recognize the light as that from a laptop screen. The teen just looked at the blond for a moment, Virus obviously not noticing he was awake. 

“What time is it?” 

Virus looked up from the screen of the laptop, the light reflecting a bit off of his glasses as he locked eyes with Aoba and smiled as usual. “Almost 3am. I honestly thought you’d sleep through the night. Did I wake you?” 

Aoba shook his head and debated on whether he wanted to sit up or not. He decided against it as the throbbing radiating through his midsection was still very much present, so he decided instead to just roll onto his side to better face the older blond. 

Before the blue haired youth had a chance to speak, Virus beat him to it. “I suppose you’re wondering why I’m sitting next to you while you’re sleeping?”

Aoba just nodded again, not sure what to say to that. It was pretty much what he had been thinking. 

“Trip mentioned he may have gone a bit overboard on you earlier. Something about possible cracked or broken ribs. I figured I’d keep an eye on you in case it affected your breathing.” 

Aoba nodded yet again. Well fuck… On one hand Trip showed he actually gave a fuck about his well being; which he figured was a good thing. But on the other hand, he wasn’t sure what that meant for him as far as their arrangement. 

“Aoba-san, I want to be honest with you… Trip and I aren’t going to go back on our offer if you get hurt while you’re with us. Granted it’s only been a day but I know the both of us are growing quite attached to you incredibly fast and we want only the best for you… that means your comfort as well as your health.” Virus closed the laptop, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. 

Aoba felt the bed dip and pressure on his arm signaling him to roll onto his back. He really hoped Virus wasn’t going to do anything sexual with him… he wasn’t sure he could take any more. 

He felt Virus push his shirt up and almost vocally protested when he felt something tighten around his middle. It hurt his ribs for a moment but then the pain seemed to lessen a bit once Virus was finished with whatever he was doing. 

“How does that feel?” The blond asked, his fingertips grazing Aoba’s cheek in a comforting gesture. 

“A little better…” Aoba admitted. He didn’t pull away from the touch;in fact he felt himself leaning into it a little. After two incredibly rough sessions with Trip, he felt almost desperate for what Virus was doing. 

“I had a doctor come look at you after Trip talked to me. She didn’t know for sure if anything was broken without x-rays but she wrapped you up anyway to be on the safe side. If it’s okay with you, we’ll hold off on doing anything too strenuous for a couple days.” 

“I’m okay… you don’t have to hold back with me…”

“Don’t misunderstand Aoba-san, it’s not a matter of that we don’t think you can’t handle it… this is our choice. We want you at your optimal performance level at all times. So we’ll just wait until you get there again.” 

“But won’t that take time away from the week you’re paying me for?” 

Virus chuckled quietly and stood up, moving back to the chair he had been sitting on previously and opened up his laptop once more. “I never said anything about days off... There are other things we can do with you, you know.” 

Aoba had no idea what the hell that meant, but he figured he shouldn’t question it. Not only was he too tired to really care at the moment, but he was almost afraid of the answer. 

“Try to get some more sleep Aoba-san. I’ll be here if you need anything.” And with that, the blond ended his side of the conversation by his eyes moving to focus on the computer screen as soft rhythmic tapping filled the room as he began to type.

Taking the hint, Aoba rolled onto his other side, facing away from the older blond. It didn’t take him long at all to fall asleep. He almost asked for some painkillers but he figured if he was able to fall asleep without much trouble, he probably was fine enough to not need any. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Virus choosing to stay with him all night. Was it really out of caring like he said? Or was he just making him think that to gain his trust? Either way, he knew he probably shouldn’t believe the blond, he always seemed like he was lying, even when he wasn’t. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Would you like some coffee Aoba-san?”

“Um… I guess…” Aoba sat at the small island in the apartment’s kitchen the next afternoon. He had noticed upon waking that Virus hadn’t been in the room any longer but didn’t really think much of it until a pain in his ribs forcefully reminded im of why the blond had been in his room in the first place.

Trip entered the room as Aoba was taking a sip of his coffee and noticed the younger of the two blondes looked like he was about to leave the apartment. Were they going somewhere? He had just woken up and was still in pain, he really hoped it wouldn’t be another Rhyme beta test, he had no desire to take anything Trip had to give him that day. 

He jumped slightly when he felt fingers slide across his lower back and a kiss was pressed to his neck. “Don’t have too much fun without me okay?” 

Trip’s voice was a mere whisper and it made Aoba shiver slightly at the soft breath tickling the inside of his ear. He glanced over at the taller blond but didn’t say anything. 

“Looks like I finally get you to myself today Aoba-san.” Virus looked entirely too pleased with himself for Aoba’s liking and he felt himself able to breathe a bit easier once Trip pulled away from him. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous around them again. He had been accepting of his fate the first night they had manhandled him. He figured it was because he was injured and a little on edge because of it. But he was definitely anxious about being alone with Virus, maybe because he just had no idea what to expect. 

Trip waved nonchalantly as he exited the apartment and then it was silent. It was a bit weird to just be alone with Virus… The two blondes seemed inseparable. 

“Where’s he going?” The question left his mouth without his permission but he was curious.

“He has some business to take care of at Toue Inc. He should be back in a few hours.” Virus was leaning on the counter, elbows on the black marbled surface. It made him look a lot younger than he portrayed himself to be normally and Aoba wondered for the first time how old they were. 

The bluenette nodded at the answer, finding it reasonable enough. He finished off his coffee and then looked at Virus once more before raising an eyebrow. “So… what now?” 

Virus’s eyes seemed to almost sparkle behind his oval wire rimmed glasses as he stood up straight and walked around the island to stand behind Aoba, placing both hands on the bluenette’s shoulders. “Why don’t you tell me?” 

Aoba held back a shiver as those hands touched him. He wasn’t used to Virus touching him yet and he kept his eyes forward, not wanting to see what was in the other’s eyes. It was easy to be with Trip, the other blond wasn’t difficult to read at all, but the fact that Virus was such a mystery still and it made him almost scared of him. 

He kept his calm demeanor and finally turned his head to look at the other, their eyes meeting and Aoba keeping their gaze locked, not showing fear. “You’re the one that bought me… shouldn’t you know?” 

Virus let out an amused laugh and leaned down to graze his lips over the brunette's ear. “How about a bath?” 

Aoba blinked in surprise. What the hell? He wanted to take a bath with him? That seemed… odd to be honest. That was something couples did and Aoba felt a bit of anxiety creep up on him at the thought of doing something like that with Virus. It just seemed wrong somehow. 

But he couldn’t say no either. If he did, they’d take away money and maybe just drop him for good. He was already hurt and wasn’t able to perform like they wanted… Even though Virus said it was fine, Aoba felt like he was underperforming still. So he just nodded and locked eyes with the older blond once more. “If that’s what you want to do…” 

“Mhm… face forward again for me…” 

Aoba raised an eyebrow. That was a weird request… but he did it anyway, his gaze turning to look ahead once more. It wasn’t long before he understood what was going on as a strip of cloth slid over his eyes and he stiffened a little. What the hell was VIrus planning to do with him blindfolded? He couldn’t imagine what the blond would gain by doing that before they took a bath together. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to come up with answers but ultimately there weren’t any. 

He felt Virus pull away from him and he suddenly felt so alone and isolated. He wasn’t used to the apartment yet to know where he was going without seeing anything. It felt like where he sat at that moment was his only safe space. 

“Shhh… it’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Aoba hadn’t been aware his breathing had picked up until he heard Virus say those words to him. He turned his head in the direction of the other’s voice and realized he had moved across the room. He had no idea where that was in relation to him though. Fuck… he felt his anxiety rise once more. 

“Aoba… I want you to get up and come over to me.” 

Virus’s voice sounded different somehow. Maybe it was the fact that he had dropped the formalities with his name this time. It sounded so foreign to him. He hated admitting that he was scared, but he was. It was such an irrational fear and it pissed him off. He should be able to handle this. It wasn’t like he was going to fall off a fucking cliff or anything. The worst that could happen was he’d trip over something… 

It was difficult to get out of his chair, but he did it before taking a couple shuffling steps forward, feeling incredibly stupid and humiliated. But that was probably Virus’s goal. It seemed like something he’d do. 

He didn’t hear the blond speak again so he wasn’t sure which way he should be going. His pride prevented him from asking Virus to speak though and he felt his throat tighten up as tears sprung to his eyes. Shit… he was so fucking pathetic. 

Obviously going forward was his best option. He had started out that way so he could just continue and see what happened… On his next step though he ran into something and grabbed onto it for support. Of course it was the other fucking chair… A few tears fell this time and he hated it, and Virus still wasn’t fucking talking… 

“Where the fuck are you?” The teen’s voice was a soft whisper but it was still directed at Virus. He just needed something to go off of. Running into the chair had distracted him so much that he had forgotten which way he had been going. 

“Right here Aoba..” The voice sounded calm, almost soothing but Aoba knew better than to actually believe that. Virus was probably laughing at him right now… 

Letting out a breath, Aoba followed the voice and went around the chair, keeping his hands on it so he knew where it was and he wouldn’t run into it again. He decided to keep his hand on the island countertop so he at least knew where that was and he thought he was doing pretty well until the counter ended and it may as well have been like he had dropped off a cliff. 

He stopped abruptly and gripped the edge of the counter. Fuck Virus for making him feel so vulnerable… Fuck him for trying to break him down like this. Somehow Virus knew exactly how to get to him… 

“A little further Aoba…” 

“Shut the fuck up…” Aoba couldn’t take the pressure and dropped to his knees, the tears finally falling freely. He hated this. He was so fucking humiliated and he couldn’t even control himself. He stayed there for a moment, trying to collect himself. He had already told Virus he hated mind games… this was definitely the older blond telling him he didn’t give a fuck about what Aoba did or didn’t like. He understood now… Virus was in full control. As long as he had control over Aoba’s money, he had control over Aoba’s actions as well. How the fuck did he let himself get into this? 

He let himself calm down a little. If this was how it was going to be, then he’d play along. He’d do what Virus wanted, be humiliated… but one thing he would not do would be to break. No one broke him and these two psychopaths were no exception. 

FInally regaining his composure, Aoba began to crawl on his hands and knees toward where he had heard Virus last. He was not risking walking blindly across the room so crawling seemed like the best option to avoid running into anything. Plus, he figured Virus would get a kick out of it. 

The distance between him and Virus was surprisingly small and he must have thought the older blond was further than anticipated as his hand came into contact with Viruses shoe. Once he had reached the other, he finally stood up and waited for Virus to say something. 

“Very good… “ 

Aoba jumped a little when he felt Virus tak his hand. He followed cautiously as he was being led out of the room, most likely to the bathroom. He felt himself calm down even more, knowing the hard part was over. He figured Virus would be making constant contact with him from then on since they’d be in the bath but he obviously kept his guard up 

They entered the bathroom and Aoba heard the door close behind him. The blindfold was sticking to his skin from the tears that had soaked into it and he wished Virus would let him take it off. 

He jumped again when he felt Virus’s hands on his waist from behind and felt his shirt being pulled up. He raised his arms, knowing that Virus wanted to take the garment off. It hurt still to do that action but there was really no other way to get his shirt off. He then felt fingers pulling at the waistband of his sweats and he let out a shaky breath as those were pushed down as well and he stepped out of them. 

It was definitely unnerving to be standing there blindfolded and naked in front of a man he barely knew. He had never done this with any of his clients, he wasn’t that stupid. But he had no choice with Virus and somehow despite how fuckking anxious he still felt, he almost seemed to want to trust the other. 

“How do you feel right now Aoba-san?” 

And back to the formalities… Aoba wasn’t sure how to answer that. He knew how he felt but he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Virus. So he just shrugged and said nothing. 

“You were crying earlier… why?” 

The bluenette hated that he couldn’t see Virus’s expression. The blond was very good at keeping his voice neutral and not giving anything away. He felt like things could turn on a dime at any moment with the older man. 

He took in a shaky breath and knew he had to at least say something. “I don’t like being in the dark…” 

Okay… that wasn’t what he had meant to say. Fuck, why did he say that? His heartbeat was so intense and loud in his own ears he was sure Virus could hear it. 

“Is that so? Very interesting…” 

And with those final words, Aoba knew the next couple hours were more than likely going to test his breaking point.


End file.
